


Tomato Rice Soup

by remember-gadreel (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean takes care of him in his typical Dean Winchester way, Fluff, Gadreel catches a cold, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, This is actually just an adorable little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/remember-gadreel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel catches a nasty cold and Dean knows the perfect cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Rice Soup

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble i came up with. hope you guys like! (sorry for any mistakes. i didn't have much time for editing.)

Dean was a notorious early riser. That’s what Sam said. But really, Dean just never let go of his usual four hours. It was for that reason, and that reason alone, that Dean found himself wandering the halls of the bunker at some God-forsaken hour in the morning. It was also the reason Dean heard the sharpest sneeze of his life.

Dean jumped at the sound, his coffee nearly spilling out over his hands. Dean looked around the kitchen but saw no one. He knew for a fact Sam wasn’t going to be up for another two hours at least. So that left…

Another sneeze broke through the silence of the bunker and Dean raised his eyebrows in amusement. _Well_ , he thought to himself and took a sip. _This will be interesting_.

Dean made his way through the halls, following the echoing sneezes and coughs until he arrived at the library. Gadreel sat at the table, hunched over a book and coughing into his fist like it would somehow weaken the attack that had to be going through his newly human system.

He heard a half-hearted sniffle and Dean made up his mind. There was no way he was going to leave the ex-angel there to suffer on in silence.

Dean made his way back to the kitchen and got to work. It was barely four in the morning, but within minutes Dean had cut together all the ingredients and the smell of tomato rice soup filled the kitchen. Dean set the bowl on a plate with some fruit and grabbed a blanket before he decided he had everything he needed.

By the time Dean entered the library again, he watched in fascination as Gadreel’s body rocked in three rapid fire sneezes.

“Ugh,” Gadreel groaned, pinching his nose in frustration as Dean walked over.

“Hey’a Gad,” Dean called. He did nothing to hide his amusement as Gadreel jumped in surprise, spinning around to get a better look at his green eyed visitor. But Dean was busy cataloging the damage.

Gadreel’s eyes were red rimmed and his face seemed paler than usual. There was a slight tremble to his shoulders and hands, only noticeable by the vibrating book in his white-knuckled grip.

Dean nodded to him and set the food down in front of him. He ignored Gadreel’s piercing gaze as he took a short moment to tidy up some of the papers on the table so they wouldn’t get covered or lost. He then grabbed the blanket and shook it open, tossing it over Gadreel’s head and laughing as the ex-angel sputtered in surprise.

“What are you doing?” Gadreel asked, sounding weary and confused. Dean picked up the edge of the blanket so he could get a better look at the ex-angel’s face and grinned.

“Thought you could use a little human comfort. Trust me. You’ll feel better.”

Gadreel tugged the blanket back away from his face and hugged it around his shoulders.

“I do not know what you mean,” Gadreel grumbled and leaned forward to examine the bowl and plate before him. “What is this?”

“Like I said, human comfort. Try it, like it, you’ll get better in no time.”

Gadreel looked skeptical, but Dean just grinned and ruffled the man’s hair and walked away. And if he stopped at the doorway to watch and see Gadreel’s reaction to the soup, (it was a good one), well, that was Dean’s business. Wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> me: fallingforgadreel.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you guys liked it!


End file.
